


We Made Up

by Lemni (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza has a sword, Fluffiness, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray and Natsu make up, Gray was a dick, Homophobia, M/M, Yaoi, asshole!Gray, sad!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lemni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu tells Gray about his feelings towards him and it blows up in his face. With a lot of scaring on Erza's part Gray goes to fix his friendship with his pink haired friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made Up

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind it was roughly 3.47 am when I wrote this last night. So there's that.

Everything was going as it normally would on a day in Magnolia except...Natsu was quiet. Nobody could figure out why, but Erza had an idea that Gray had something to do with it by the look of absolute disgust he was giving the dragon slayer. Natsu glanced up at Gray and noticed the expression he was being given and in response a pained look ran across his face. Mumbling a 'Good bye.' to Mira Jane and stood and quickly exited the guild. Erza caught the look smirk Gray threw at Natsu's retreating form and threw her sword at him, pinning him to the wall by his shirt. Stalking over to him everyone shrunk back and Gray's eyes widened noticeably. "What in the fuck have you done to Natsu, Fullbuster!?" Gray smirked "That little faggot was trying to come on to me and I put him in his damn place." Lucy and Mira looked at him in absolute anger and disbelief.

Now Gray had three very pissed off girls in his face "What!?" Lucy screeched and Mira was giving him the worst glare she could come up with. Erza smacked him hard across the face "What the hell is your problem?" She sighed and rubbed her temples "Gray, you are going to go find Natsu and bring him back here, then you will publicly apologize or so help me I will castrate you." She pulled her sword away and dropped him in a heap on the ground. "Now!"

Natsu sat down on a bench out behind the guild building and put his face in his hands, he let a few tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks. "I fucked everything up. I'm sorry." He sobbed out to no one in particular. Happy hugged his leg "It's okay Natsu, don't cry. You still have all of the other guild members, they won't ever hate you." Natsu shook his head "I-I know, but I love him and for him to just crush me like that..." 

Flashback

Natsu fidgeted nervously next to Gray in Lucy's kitchen. She'd be home soon so the friends had decided to wait for her. Natsu also figured he might as well go ahead and tell Gray what had been on his mind for nearly a year. "Hey, Gray." Gray nodded his head from where it was resting on the table "I'm listening Flame Brain." Natsu flinched at the nick name but pressed on "I have something to tell you. It's important." Gray shifted his head so he was looking at Natsu "What is it?" Natsu looked down as a blush overcame his features "Well, you see, the thing is I've had a crush on you for a really long time and I just wanted to know how you feel about it."

The dragon slayer looked away completely, ready for rejection but nothing could've prepared him for what Gray would do next. Gray stood abruptly, the legs of his chair screeching against the linoleum in protest. "Che, you little faggot! What the fuck is your problem!?" Natsu flinched away noticeably "I-I..." Gray pressed on "You're so fucking disgusting, gay isn't okay Natsu, get that shit through your thick skull. You're fucking disgusting. Stay the hell away from me until you're straight again." Natsu stood up "I'm sorry." He whispered quickly leaving Lucy's house. The tears stung and blurred his vision and his heart hurt so badly, his best friend, the one he'd trusted his life with, had completely turned on him.

End flashback

Gray huffed and fixed his clothing as he walked around looking for the pinkette. He really hadn't meant all those things he'd said, he was just shocked, confused, upset, he didn't know what to feel. What were you supposed to do when your best friend tells you that he might be in love with you. Maybe not what Gray did, definitely not what Gray did. He truly was sorry, and he was worried for his friend. He didn't know exactly what he felt for the pinkette but they both definitely had a strong bond and it might even go further than that. Listening intently Gray just followed the sounds of sobbing, although he hadn't heard it often he'd been there to hold and comfort the person producing them when he had heard them. The sight nearly broke him when he saw Natsu hunched over sobbing the way he was. Gray sighed 'I did this to him...' he thought sadly as he sat down next to Natsu and ignored the glares Happy was giving him. 

Trying to think of where to even begin he failed to notice Natsu cling to his midsection before his shirt was soaked through with tears "I'm so sorry Gray, I didn't mean to fuck everything up. I'm sorry." Gray's eyes widened before he awkwardly parted Nartsu's back. "Actually, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those awful things. I just... I was so shocked, and I was so confused, I-I didn't know how to react so I guess angry just came first." He rested his chin on Natsu's head "I hate seeing you cry and I definitely hate being the one to have caused it." He rubbed Natsu's back more confidently now "I don't know how I feel about you Natsu Dragneel, but I know it goes deeper than friendship. Maybe we could make something work, if you'll forgive me. Please." 

Natsu buried his face further into Gray's chest "I forgive you." He mumbled tightening his arms to hug Gray fully "Happy you can go tell the others everything's okay. We made up." Happy nodded "Aye!" The little blue cat thing flew away as Natsu determinedly buried his face further into Gray's shirt "You smell nice." Gray chuckled softly and rested his head back, closing his eyes and taking a breath "Do you really think we'll make it, as a y'know...as a thing?" Natsu sighed and climbed into Gray's lap, straddling him as he buried his face in his neck "I hope so." Gray sighed and on an instinct he kissed Natsu's temple. "You know Erza is going to castrate me if I don't apologize to you in front of everyone right?" Natsu giggled and stood up "Then you'd better get to it."

Natsu and Gray walked into the guild looking for Erza, but she found Gray first and pinned him to the wall via sword again. "Are you ready to apologize asshole?" Gray sighed "But we--" "I don't care if you've made up, fucking apologize!" Gray ripped the sword from the wall and adjusted himself before stalking over to Natsu and pulling him by the waist closer. Placing a hand on his cheek he smirked and kissed Natsu deeply in front of everyone. He pulled away leaving everyone, including Natsu, stunned speechless. "Like I said, we made up."


End file.
